BioHazard
by Evelyn R
Summary: Nos últimos meses a corporação Volturi Inc. espalhou silenciosamente um vírus pelos esgotos de Forks. Com o cientista responsável desaparecido, as reações causadas pelo vírus ainda são um terrível mistério.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefácio.  
**

Na parte da frente do J's Bar, Edward estava debruçado sobre o balcão, olhando fixamente para Isabella. Enquanto a moça tentava – sem muito sucesso – atender as mesas sem se perder no olhar deslumbrante do namorado.

— Bells querida ao trabalho, vamos! — Jacob – um dos donos do J's Bar – chegou com as mãos na cintura, batendo insistentemente o pé no chão — Olha querida eu sei que Edward tem um olhar deslumbrante, até eu me deslumbro às vezes — ele sorriu — Oh, que Jared não me ouça dizendo isso! — seus olhos vagaram pelo bar procurando o "marido" — Enfim, você não pode ficar sem atender as mesas, o Newton está à meia hora esperando sua bebida. — Jacob apertou as bochechas rosadas de Isabella e deu uma piscadela para Edward, saindo logo em seguida.

— Acho melhor eu me distanciar um pouco — Edward olhou divertido para a namorada — Nos vemos no fim do seu expediente querida. — ele depositou um rápido beijo nos lábios de Isabella e saiu em direção à mesa em que Ben e Jasper se encontrava.

Isabella se manteve parada, com os olhos brilhando e a respiração descompassada, coisa que sempre acontecia quando ela estava perto de Edward.

Uma mão começou a balançar na frente de seu rosto e ela piscou, saindo do transe.

— Até que enfim. — Rosalie reclamou. As duas não tinham uma boa relação, mais Isabella acreditava que um dia elas seriam realmente amigas.

— Me desculpe Rose. O mesmo de sempre? — ela deu seu melhor sorriso.

Rosalie apenas assentiu, os lábios levemente curvados para o lado, num meio sorriso.

Por mais que Rose não quisesse assumir, gostava de Bella. Mais seu jeito calado, combinado com a maneira desastrada de Isabella ser, fazia com que ela ficasse distante.

A loira pegou sua bebida e saiu em direção à mesa onde Alice, Angela e Emmett estavam.

— O que minhas crianças estão fazendo? — ela riu, sentando-se ao lado de Angela, que mexia no computador.

Do outro lado do bar, em uma mesa Edward, Ben e Jasper, conversavam animados – o ultimo apenas ouvia atentamente.

— Porque você simplesmente não se aproxima e diz um.. Oi — Edward gesticulava com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda segurava seu café.

— Eu tenho vergonha. — Confessou Ben, abaixando o olhar para o tampão da mesa.

— Sabe.. — Jasper começou, com seu inglês arrastado, tipicamente texano — se você continuar assim, outro menos envergonhado pode chegar antes. — ele mexeu o café em sua xícara e deu um longo gole.

— Jazz tem razão Ben. – Edward concordou com o amigo — se eu não tivesse chegado antes, o Newton teria aproveitado. — ele sorriu, lembrando-se do dia em quem pediu Isabella em namoro.

Do lado de fora do bar, Jared – companheiro de Jacob e segundo dono do J's Bar – tentava colocar um homem que aparentava estar bêbado, para fora.

— Vamos rapaz, vá pra casa! — Jared segurou o homem pelos ombros — você está terrível cara!

O homem apenas emitiu um gemido e avançou em Jared, lhe mordendo o ombro com extrema força.

Jared empurrou o homem, levando a mão ao ombro, tentando estancar o sangue que jorrava livremente pelo vão em sua pele.

Ele correu para o bar, mais foi surpreendido por outro rapaz, que tentou lhe morder, mais Jared foi mais rápido e entrou no bar, fechando a porta atrás de si com força.

— Oh meu Deus! — Jacob exclamou assustado — o que houve com você querido?

Antes que Jacob pudesse ter sua resposta, o mesmo homem que atacara Jared se jogou contra a janela, quebrando-a.

Jasper imediatamente tirou sua já conhecida pistola calibre 45 e apontou na direção do homem, que pareceu não se abalar.

— Tirem essa coisa daqui.. AGORA! — Jacob gritou histérico enquanto tentava levantar Jared.

Emm e Rose, vendo a confusão foram ajudar Jazz e Edward a tirar o homem "bêbado".

Ben rapidamente correu para o balcão, se escondendo perto do freezer. Local que ele considerava seguro.

Bella, que ainda não tinha percebido o que acontecia, caminhava com sua bandeja na mão, quando tropeçou em algo, sentindo uma intensa dor no pé.

— Tudo bem Bella? – Ang perguntou, preocupada com a amiga.

— Acho que alguma coisa me mordeu Ang. – Bella choramingou.

— Edward, venha aqui! – Alice chamou.

Edward largou o pequeno tumulto na porta do bar e foi atender o chamado da amiga.

— O que houve Alice? – ele perguntou preocupado, seus olhos se dirigiram para Bella. – Aconteceu alguma coisa querida?

— Eu.. acho que alguma coisa me mordeu. – Bella levantou a perna, mostrando a pequena marca suja de sangue no tornozelo.

— Vou fazer um curativo, não se preocupe! – ele sorriu e foi buscar sua bolsa quem sempre tinha materiais de primeiro socorros, devido a má sorte para machucados que Bella tinha.

Todos se assustaram quando as janelas foram quebradas e a porta da frente derrubada por homens e mulheres com uma aparência estranha, sem contar o cheiro, que lembrava a cadáver em decomposição.

Um homem se aproximava de Rosalie, Jasper disparou em seu ombro, ele apenas cambaleou e voltou a andar, com os braços estendidos, igual a um sonâmbulo.

Jasper disparou mais uma vez, na altura do pescoço. _Nada._

Outro tiro agora, dessa vez entre os olhos. O homem caiu e uma poça de sangue se formou sob ele.

Na cabeça de Emm, Jazz, Ben, Ang, Rose, Alice, Edward e Bella a mesma pergunta se passava.

**O que eram aquelas pessoas? **

* * *

Agradecimentos pela colaboração de ideias: Luís Fabricio/Goldfiel .net/u/943054/Goldfield_._

Estou-me aqui com outra fic \ô/

**Gostaram? *---------------*  
**  
Eu realmente gostei dela, não sei. Talvez seja porque ela não puxa tanto pra comedia..  
Se gostarem deixem uma review, ficarei realmente feliz *-*

**No proximo cap. de *voz de filme de terror* _BioHazard.._**

"_Houve um estrondo, uma mulher cravou os braços por dentro da janela, prendendo Edward pelo pescoço._

_— Bella! — Edward gritou, sentindo aos mãos da mulher estranha apertando seu pescoço, tentando leva-lo para fora_."

**[...]**

"_O outro rapaz – bem mais forte que o anterior – empurrou Jasper, fazendo-o cair.  
Os dois se embolaram no chão e Jazz já podia sentir os dentes do rapaz perto de seu pescoço,  
mais simplesmente a cabeça dele caiu em seu peito, rolando pelo chão."_


	2. I Surpresas

"_Surpresas_**"**

Os sete uniram-se e foram todos para o banheiro, trancando a porta logo em seguida.

— Porque você matou aquele homem? — Alice perguntou.

— Ele faria com Rose o mesmo que fez com Jared.

— Mais Rosalie poderia ter se defendido sozinha.

— Somos amigos, temos que ajudar uns aos outros. — Jazz deu de ombros.

— Não estamos no exercito soldado!

Jazz viu um lampejo de ciúmes nos olhos de Alice, mais ignorou, achando que era coisa de sua cabeça.

— Essas coisas estão realmente vivas? — questionou Emmett, desviando a atenção da pequena briga entre Jazz e Alice.

— Eu acho que não. — Jasper respondeu coçando a nuca.

— Onde está o Ben? — Angela olhou para os lados, mais não achou o rapaz.

— Escondido em algum lugar — Rose deu de ombros.

Jasper tirou uma arma que estava presa ao tornozelo.

— Swan? — chamou — Sabe atirar não é? — ele estendeu a arma para ela.

— Claro. — Bella pegou a arma, engatilhando-a logo em seguida.

Rosalie pegou sua bolsa de ferramentas e de lá tirou duas facas.

— Tome. — entregou uma a Edward e ficou com a outra.

Alice pegou seu chaveiro, que além de tesoura e chave-mestra era também um canivete.

— Vai conseguir se virar só com isso pequena? – perguntou Emm.

— É claro! – Alice sorriu confiante.

Emm levantou a barra da calça, tirando uma faca e entrou a Ang.

— Obrigada. – ela sorriu tímida.

Houve um estrondo, uma mulher cravou os braços por dentro da janela, prendendo Edward pelo pescoço.

— Bella! — Edward gritou, sentindo aos mãos da mulher estranha apertando seu pescoço, tentando leva-lo para fora.

Isabella se virou assustada. Jazz e Emm já se preparavam para atira, mais Swan lançou-lhes um olhar sugestivo.

Ela meneou a cabeça, olhando fixamente para o namorado, que logo entendeu o recado.

Assim que Edward abaixou a cabeça, Bella deu um tiro certeiro entre os olhos da moça, que caiu, deixando restos de seus braços nos vidros da janela.

Edward avançou sobre a namorada, enchendo seu rosto de beijos e murmurando vários 'eu te amo'.

— Você atira bem Swan — elogiou Jasper.

— Obrigada Jazz. – Bella sorriu tímida.

— Ang, o que tem na sua mochila?

— Meu notebook.. – ela pensou por alguns segundos – e meus livros da faculdade.

— Esvazie tudo, precisamos de espaço para comida e munição.

— Mais meu notebook. – choramingou Ang.

— Te compro outro depois boneca. – prometeu o loiro, dando uma piscadela.

— O notebook dela pode ser útil, podemos conseguir o mapa da cidade ou chamar ajuda. – Rose sugeriu.

— Tem razão Rose. – sorriu.

Todos puderam ouvir, um murmuro de 'aleluia' vindo de Ang.

— E você Edward, o que tem na sua mochila?

— Meu jaleco, matérias de primeiros socorros e alguns remédios.

— Bom.. e na sua Rose? – Jazz se voltou para a loira.

— Ferramentas, algumas vão servir como arma.

— Porque não fazemos assim: - começou Alice – Edward guarda os medicamentos, Rose as armas e Ang a comida?

— Boa idéia criança. – Jazz sorriu tímido.

Alice bufou por ser chamada de criança, nem era assim tão baixa! Só tinha 25 centímetros a menos que ele. Como ela sabia? Bem, Alice apenas viu na ficha policia de Jasper e por isso foi presa – mais uma vez – por invasão de privacidade.

— Vamos sair, tomem cuidado! – avisou Jazz – Swan tome. – ele jogou um pente de balas para a amiga.

— Obrigada. — Bela guardou o pente entre os seios.

Por mais que quisesse Edward não conseguiu evitar os pensamentos maliciosos que teve ao ver aquela cena. Balou a cabeça sentindo um calor incomum nas bochechas, se a namorada soubesse poderia chama-o de pervertido.

Jazz e Bella saíram na frente, havia corpos para todos os lados.

— Vamos para o balcão, lá tem uma arma. Os outro vão para a cozinha, há facas e comida lá. — Bella informou tomando a frente.

Jasper seguiu o caminho contrario, indo para os fundos do bar, abriu a porta que seria de saída e dois "homens" saíram com os braços estendidos. Ele tentou atirar mais os zumbis avançaram sobre ele, Jazz segurou um dos rapazes pelo ombro e atirou entre seus olhos, explodindo sua cabeça.

O outro rapaz – bem mais forte que o anterior – empurrou Jasper, fazendo-o cair, os dois se embolaram no chão e Jazz já podia sentir os dentes do rapaz perto de seu pescoço, mais simplesmente a cabeça dele caiu em seu peito, rolando pelo chão.

— Levante soldado! — Alice estendeu a mão para Jasper.

— Obrigado criança. — Jazz levantou, chutando a cabeça do morto ao lado.

— Vamos soldado, eu cubro suas costas! — A pequena riu, batendo continência.

Jazz sorriu e colou suas costas na de Alice, sentindo imediatamente uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo.

Alice também sentiu mais ignorou, afinal, Jasper nunca sentiria nada por ela, uma jornalista louca que ele vive prendendo.

Na cozinha.. Emmett, Rosalie e Ângela lutavam contra os mortos vivos – a última apenas procurava comida.

Rose estava cercada por três _zumbis_, sem ter por onde sair segurou sua faca firmemente na mão e girou seu braço com toda a força que tinha, cortando a cabeça dos três.

Vendo que tinha saído vitoriosa, a loira juntou os braços como asas e começou a abaná-los, mexendo os pés e a cabeça em direções opostas. Essa era sua famosa 'dancinha feliz'.

— Rose, eu peguei algumas facas, acho que.. vão servir como.. armas. – Ang franziu o cenho, confusa pela dança da amiga.

Rosalie corou violentamente quando percebeu que era observada, não só por Ângela, mais por Emmett também.

— Er.. vamos atrás dos outros, talvez Ben já tenha aparecido. – sorriu.

Mal Rosalie havia acabado de falar Ben, Bella e Edward apareceram.

Ang envolveu Ben em um forte abraço, havia sentindo sua falta e pensou que ele pudesse estar morto.

Ben segurou o rosto de Ang olhando fundo em seus olhos, não precisava dizer nada, pra ele estava claro que seu amor era correspondido.

Ela se inclinou em sua direção, os olhos fechados, seus lábios quase se encontrando, mais alguém pigarreou alto.

Os dois se soltaram, completamente corados e se afastaram um pouco. As sete cabeças viraram na direção de Jasper que fingia limpar sua arma.

— Acho que devemos sair daqui. – Jasper murmurou ainda olhando para sua arma.

— E pra onde iríamos? – Rose rolou os olhos.

— Ainda não sei, deveríamos olhar o mapa da cidade.

— Ang, me empresta seu notebook? – Edward perguntou. Pela sua expressão, ele estava tendo uma idéia.

Ang tirou o notebook de sua bolsa e colocou sobre a mesa.

Edward rapidamente entrou no site da corporação Volturi Inc., mais as informações eram protegidas por senhas.

— Droga! – murmurou apertando a base do nariz entre o polegar e o indicador.

— O que foi querido? – Bella perguntou.

— O site da Volturi é protegido por senha, coisa dos federais.

— Acho que posso ajudar. – Alice sorriu. Rapidamente afastou Edward da frente do notebook e digitou varias palavras, até ter o acesso confirmado — Prontinho!

— Você gosta de quebra-cabeças Ben? – Edward perguntou ao achar as informações que queria.

— Sim, porque?

— Preciso que você desvende um para mim, memorize as peças: Volturi Inc. fechada, pesquisas sobre mutação genética, Cientista responsável e funcionários desaparecidos, morto-vivos pela rua e o esgoto de Forks.

Ben começou a pensar em tudo de forma rápida, seu cérebro trabalhando a mil e aos poucos as respostas iam se formando.

— Bem, é só um palpite mais eu acho que o Cientista e os funcionários desapareceram porque viraram morto-vivos e por isso a Volturi Inc. foi fechada. Talvez isso seja um vírus.. – deixou a frase morrer, as idéias ainda voavam por sua mente. Teria que organiza-las melhor antes de dizer mais alguma coisa.

— Que eles podem ter espalhado pelo esgoto, e no esgoto existem.. RATOS! – Alice completou os pensamentos de Ben, gritando a ultima parte.

— Bella, você sabe o que te mordeu? – Edward rapidamente se ajoelhou perto de Bella e pegou a perna que havia a mordida.

Bella ficou em pânico, não estava prestando muita atenção na hora que foi mordida, mais tinha certeza que havia sido um rato.

— Eu.. e-e-eu acho que foi um ra-a-ra-to-o-o.

Edward praguejou baixo. E se realmente fosse um rato? E se eu a perdesse? Pensou ele.

Ele tirou a pequena gaze que cobria o machucado de Bella, ofegou quando viu que a pele dela estava em carne-viva e pulsava, assim como dos outros zumbis que estavam no bar.

Pegou sua mochila e a virou de ponta cabeça. Espalhando pelo chão vários remédios para dor, gazes, anticépticos e cicatrizantes.

Refez o curativo de Bella, dessa vez com mais cicatrizante e anticéptico.

Seu coração estava apertado, seus remédios dariam somente para Bella e não durariam muito tempo se tivesse que refazer os curativos mais vezes. E não era só a vida de Bella em jogo, haviam mais seis pessoas ali que provavelmente também iriam precisar de cuidados.

— Temos que ir ao hospital. – disse por fim.

— O que? Porque? Há algo errado Edward? – Bella perguntou, o pânico era visível em seus olhos.

— Ainda não sei, mais se o que Alice e Ben disseram for verdade.. – suspirou – meus remédios não vão ser o suficiente para todos.

— Mais só eu fui mordida. Podemos ligar para a ambulância a esperar que eles cheguem.. AQUI!

— Bella será que você não percebeu? Se isso for um vírus, com certeza, os ratos não são a única forma de contaminação. Eu, enquanto falo e respiro, posso estar me contaminando também. Fora aquela louca que arranhou meu pescoço.

Edward passou a mão pelo pescoço sentindo sua pele pulsar, puxou a gola do terno e cobriu o ferimento, não iria gastar curativos com ele próprio, o importante era salvar Bella.. e os outros.

— Edward tem razão Bella. – Rosalie comentou. — Você viu como aqueles loucos entraram aqui. Eu acho que toda a cidade deve estar assim.

— Então estamos presos aqui? – Ang choramingou.

— Acho que não boneca, podemos sair da cidade. Talvez Port Angeles ou Seattle ainda estejam intactas.

— É meio impossível. – Emm disse – As cidades são muito próximas.

— Além do mais, já podemos estar infectados. Quanto tempo demora pra transformação? – Ben perguntou, mais pra si mesmo.

Todos olharam pra Edward, ele era o único medico ali, talvez pudesse fazer algo.

— Ainda não sei. – Edward passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo – É por isso que precisamos ir ao hospital.

— Esperem! – Ang levantou a mão – Quem era o cientista?

— Carlisle Cullen. – Alice respondeu. – Por quê?

— Ele era professor na faculdade. Então, talvez as experiências dele estivessem sendo realizadas lá.

— Você acha que deveríamos ir à universidade?

— Claro. – disse confiante – Olha, lá você pode analisar esse tal vírus, talvez tenha uma amostra lá.

— Mas eu ainda preciso ir até o hospital, podem acontecer imprevistos. – ele deu uma rápida olhada para o curativo de Bella.

— Arrumem suas mochilas, vamos ao hospital. – Jazz murmurou decidido.

Edward recolheu seus remédios e os devolveu a bolsa, quando levantou, sua visão ficou turva e ele cambaleou alguns passos para trás.

— Tudo bem amor? – Bella o segurou em um abraço apertado.

— Foi só uma vertigem, levantei muito rápido. – sorriu.

Bella sabia que ele escondia algo, mais como ele sempre diz.. '_Tudo tem seu tempo amor'._ Só esperava que quando descobrisse, não fosse tarde de mais.


End file.
